Les shinigamis font leur cinéma !
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Vos pubs préférées et vos personnages préférés: un cocktail pour le moins explosif et je l'espère, amusant ! Venez faire un tour ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Les personnage de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (même si j'aimerais bien en avoir un ou deux...) !

**Rating: **K (je n'exclue pas quelques gros mots. :x)

**Warning: **Des conneries sorties tout droit de mon cerveau...

**_Bonjour bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau projet !_**

**_Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit jeu ! Dans cette fiction, je vais reprendre des pubs -connues- et les remettre en scène avec des personnages de Bleach. Bon, bien sûr je vais changer deux ou trois trucs histoire de respecter le contexte. ;) _**

**_Enfin bref, voici la première pub, je vous laisse deviner de quelle pub il s'agit ! _**

**_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos conseils, tout ça, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =) _**

(Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, les oublis, les erreurs de syntaxe...)

* * *

Tous les capitaines étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion du Gotei 13, assis autour d'une longue table rectangulaire, sirotant tous une coupe de saké (oui, tous, même Hitsugaya). Le chef les avait convoqués pour une réunion… De crise, à en juger par sa tête lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la pièce. On lui avait bien proposé un petit verre histoire de le détendre, mais il avait envoyé la bouteille se fracasser contre le mur d'en face sous les gémissements du capitaine Kyoraku qui ne supportait pas qu'on gâche un si bon cru –qui lui avait coûté la peau des fesses qui plus est !-. Cependant l'air pas très jojo du Boss le fit taire. Ce dernier s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à la table où, à présent, même le silence régnait. Même Byakuya avait fini par se calmer.

On pouvait presque toucher l'aura meurtrière de Genryusai Yamamoto tant il était furax. Tous redoutaient le moment où, sentant qu'il avait laissé le suspense planer trop longtemps, le grand chef prendrait la parole. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas pour leur chanter une berceuse…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Soi Fon, Tosen et quelques autres tentèrent de s'échapper, mais l'œil furibond du vieillard les surprenait où qu'ils soient, les intimant silencieusement de se rasseoir. Yamamoto ouvrit alors la bouche, un coup de tonnerre retentit au dehors.

« Je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui pour vous parler de l'état du Gotei 13. Autrefois riche et prospère, il est aujourd'hui ruiné, et en déclin. A qui la faute ? A vous ! Oui vous, génération de capitaines plus incompétents les uns que les autres ! » Un éclair s'échoua sur le toit du bâtiment, quelque chose se tramait à l'extérieur.

« J'ai donc pris des mesures à l'image de votre médiocrité. Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts ! Voyez ce qu'il en coûte de déshonorer la Soul Society ! Je vais virer l'un d'entre vous aujourd'hui. » Tous les capitaines retinrent leur souffle espérant égoïstement être épargnés. Ils écarquillèrent donc les yeux lorsqu'ils virent le chef les pointer tour à tour du doigt en hurlant comme un dépravé : « Toi, viré ! Toi, toi, toi, viré, viré, VIRE ! »

Au même moment, au dehors, un canon retentit, envoyant voler un homme qui brisa la vitre de la salle de réunion. Il fonça droit sur le Grand Manitou qui ne pu que s'accrocher à l' « homme-canon ». Tous deux disparurent alors, traversant la fenêtre dans face, s'enfonçant dans la sauvage nature en criant.

Alors tous les capitaines, fort peu étonnés, se levèrent et quittèrent la salle tout en bavardant et en sirotant leur saké.

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs ! C'était le grand Ganju ! »

* * *

Statistiques : 0% des buveurs de saké ont été attaqués par Ganju l'homme-canon.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? **

**J'suis sûre que vous avez deviné ! **

**J'ai hâte d'en faire d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à me dire si vous avez trouvé la pub !**

**Gros bisous à bientôt !**

**Clo'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Les personnage de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (même si j'aimerais bien en avoir un ou deux...) !

**Rating: **K (je n'exclue pas quelques gros mots. :x)

**Warning: **Des conneries sorties tout droit de mon cerveau...

_**Bien le bonjour amis Bleachiens !**_

_**Me re-voili-voilou avec une nouvelle pub. En fait, j'en avais déjà publié une depuis mais on m'a fait remarqué que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale... *se cache* Donc j'ai supprimé le chapitre, honteuse que j'étais.. D'ailleurs je remercie la personne qui me l'a fait remarqué ! :D**_

_**De plus le chapitre n'était pas très drôle...**_

_**Enfin bref, comme vous l'avez tous -ou presque- deviné, la pub précédente était la pub Orangina et si vous ne l'avez pas vu, courrez le faire ! :3 En plus, pour la coupe du monde ils ont fait une version brésilienne ! xD J'étais pliée...**_

_**Maintenant je vous présente la nouvelle pub, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous allez vous bien vous poiler ! (et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cette expression est appropriée pour ce chapitre ! xD) **_

_**Au fait, samedi je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines alors je n'aurais pas le temps de publier jusque là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trimer dur et mater toutes les pubs possibles pour pouvoir écrire dès que je rentrerai. ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait tellement plaisir et ça motive un max ! **_

_**Bonnes vacances, bisous !**_

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, je fais des sashimis façon O'del Bento. »

Toute la famille est réunie dans la salle à manger, tous les capitaines sont attablés, les rires et les blagues vaseuses fusent. Kenpachi est dans la cuisine, un énorme couteau à la main, il coupe des morceaux de saumon, la table s'effrite un peu plus à chaque coup, vacille, menace de céder quand la sonnette retentit.

Yachiru se jette sur la porte et l'ouvre en grand. A présent, face à elle, se tiennent Yumichika et Ikkaku. Ce dernier a un bras dans le plâtre. C'est ça d'essayer de tuer des hollows quand on est –un peu ?- éméché… Tout le monde se réunit autour d'eux, complimentant Yumi sur sa coupe de cheveux ou se moquant du chauve pour la sienne…

L'entrée dans le salon de Kenpachi stoppe les conversations.

« A table ! » hurle-t-il, faisant trembler les murs avec un sourire diabolique. La petite (ou pas) famille qui s'était levée retourne s'asseoir autour de la table. L'ambiance est excellente, tout le monde rit, le plat de sashimis passe de mains en mains, puis revient à Zaraki.

« Puisque c'est difficile de réunir toute a famille, quand elle est là… »

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupe notre Kenny dans sa réflexion interne. Il jette un regard meurtrier autour de la table, à la recherche du coupable. Il pose alors les yeux sur Ikkaku qui, de sa main valide, a sortit son portable et lit un sms, un sourire idiot à l'appui. Le capitaine fait claquer sa cuillère en métal au fond du plat, menaçant. Le chauve sursaute et jette un regard apeuré à son supérieur qui a l'air de vouloir lui faire sauter la caboche.

Kenpachi reprend sa pensée.

« … Il faut en profiter ! »

Puis il éclate d'un grand rire en frappant violemment sur la table qui s'affaisse dangereusement, suivit d'Ikkaku qui, d'abord nerveux, se détend progressivement. Peu après, c'est toute la famille qui glousse en rythme. Les conversations reprennent, les blagues et l'alcool fusent à nouveau, le plat de poisson recommence à tourner.

Zaraki, qui n'a toujours pas fini son introspection conclue alors sur une phrase très philosophique.

« O' del bento met tout le monde d'accord ! »

Enfin il abat son couteau de cuisine sur la table qui, cette fois, s'effondre avec fracas…

O'del bento, y a de l'ambiance dans ces boîtes jaunes…

* * *

_**Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné. ;)**_

_**Alors, une idée ? Une review ? Un bisou ? :B**_

_**Clo'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou ! Comment vous allez ? **_

_**J'suis vraiment désolée, j'avais dit que je posterai après deux semaines et en fait je ne reviens qu'après près d'un mois... **_

**_Enfin bref :B ne me tuez pas, voici la nouvelle pub, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoy ! :D_**

_**PS: La pub précédante était, vous l'avez tous deviné, la pub Old El Paso ! D'ailleurs j'ai vu des tas d'écritures différentes mais la juste est celle-là, donc je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédant... Désolée (c'est moi ou j'arrête pas de m'excuser là ?)**_

* * *

Ichigo et Renji s'ennuyaient ferme. Tout le Gotei 13 ainsi que les Espadas (allez savoir pourquoi) avaient été invités par Urahara pour passer une journée à la plage. Seulement les deux Shinigamis s'emmerdaient profondément.

\- 'Vais chercher un truc à voire, tu veux qu'que chose ? grogna Renji.

\- Ouais, un Nestsaké s'te plait.

Le rouge revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit la boisson à son ami qui s'en saisit avant de la décapsuler du pouce (oui, c'est super classe). Il but une longue gorgée quand soudain lui vint une idée.

\- Ca te dit un plan drague ? hurla-t-il

\- Hé oh moins fort ! tempéra le rouge. Mais ouais, balance.

Ichigo incita Renji à regarder devant lui d'un mouvement du menton. Ce dernier eut un battement d'incompréhension avant de saisir. En effet, il y avait en face d'eux deux groupes de magnifiques gonzesses. D'un côté Matsumoto et Yoruichi, et de l'autre Hallibel et Nel (version adulte, bien entendu). Les deux hommes se mirent à baver, hésitant sérieusement. Ichigo lança une bourrade à Renji qui haussa un sourcil intrigué. Le roux se saisit de la bouteille et la fit tourner sous le regard amusé de l'autre. La tension était à son paroxysme. Quel groupe allait être désigné ? La bouteille ralentit, oscilla de gauche à droite pour finalement s'arrêter… En plein milieu ! Renji soupira tandis que le regard d'Ichigo accrochait celui de la personne qu'avait désigné la bouteille. Sasakibe ! Le roux était sous le charme, comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de cette beauté avant ?! Le vice-capitaine de la 1e division choisit ce moment pour ôter ses lunettes de soleil. Ce fut le geste de trop pour le Shinigami remplaçant qui sentit son cœur partir en ratés tant il était subjugué. Tout se passa alors très vite. Il se retrouva en haut d'un phare en train de prendre des photos avec sa muse, puis les deux amoureux firent de la plongée main dans la main avant qu'Ichigo ne sorte de l'eau, un énorme poisson sur les bras. Un peu plus tard, Sasakibe écrasa son petit-ami au jeu du « on défonce des canettes avec un lance pierres ». Ensuite les âmes-sœurs s'étaient retrouvés dans les gradins d'un stade après avoir parié des centaines sur un cheval… Qui était en train de gagner !

Et enfin, Sasakibe et Ichigo s'étaient réunis en haut d'une falaise et, après s'être déshabillés rapidement, leurs mains s'étaient trouvées avant qu'ils ne sautent dans l'eau ivres de bonheur, et amoureux.

Nestsaké, osez quelque chose de différent !

* * *

_**Ayé ! Vous avez trouvé ? Elle est plus dur celle là je trouve ! OMG c'est super court... Scusez-moi...**_

_**Bonne chance :B Désolée pour les faute hein !**_

_**A la prochaine et merci de me suivre, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! **_

_**Bisous baveux ! ;)**_

_**Clo'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant... **_

_**Je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Par contre je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai vraiment pété un câble pour cette pub ! x) Alors n'ayez pas trop peur de moi après ça... :B**_

_**Au fait, la dernière pub était bien la pub Nestea, vous avez eu du mal avec celle là ! :B Du coup félicitations à Sakiie-chan, Mira2a et Taraimperatrice pour avoir trouvé ! Et désolée de vous avoir autant choqués avec le Ichigo/Sasakibe ! *N'est pas désolée du tout en fait***_

_**BREEEEEF, bonne lecture, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de syntaxe et patati patata ! :B**_

* * *

Isshin venait de finir de faire les courses. Ses sachets dans une main, la poussette de Yuzu dans l'autre, il peinait à retourner à sa voiture, garée au fin fond du parking souterrain. Il retint un juron, se demandant encore pourquoi il ne s'était pas mis sur la place handicapée juste devant l'entrée du supermarché… Foutue conscience !

Enfin bref, il était presque arrivé, mais voilà qu'il ne trouvait plus ses clés ! Décidément, le destin s'amusait à le faire enrager… Il lâcha la poussette, posa ses –nombreux- sachets au sol, et fouilla dans son sac (et non, ce n'est pas parce que Isshin Kurosaki est un homme qu'il ne peut pas avoir de sac… Hum…) à la recherche du trousseau béni.

Il étouffa un cri de victoire dans son poing lorsqu'il sentit un métal froid au bout de ses doigts. Il déverrouilla la voiture, soupirant de soulagement, ouvrit la portière et installa sa fille qui s'était endormie sur le siège arrière. Puis il ouvrit le coffre, y rangea les courses, le referma et se dirigea vers sa place de conducteur, de maître de maison, de pater familias*, plein de virilité et de testostérone. Mais au moment de s'asseoir pour faire vrombir son moteur, son regard aperçu quelque chose de déroutant. Il recula, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tenait encore la poussette. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi, il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, la bouche grande ouverte. Sa fille, sa fille chérie, avec son visage angélique, ses grands yeux noisettes plein de bonté et d'amour… Mais où était-elle passée ? A sa place il n'y avait plus qu'un grand type avec des cheveux noirs et une peau très pâle. Un type flippant, avec un visage impassible et des espèces de tubes métalliques dans les cheveux… MAIS OU ÉTAIT SA YUZU ?!

L''inconnu prit alors la parole, peu impressionné par la lueur belliqueuse qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Isshin.

«- Est-ce que t'es une maman qui déchire ? »

Isshin sursauta. Il venait de dire quoi le blanc-bec ? Mais après reflexion…

«- Euh… Je… Voui… Euh… balbutia-t-il.

\- Non, EST-CE QUE T'ES UNE MAMAN QUI DECHIRE ? »

Le père Kurosaki serra les poings. Evidemment !

«- OUAIS ! J'suis une maman qui déchire ! QUI DECHIIIIRE ! »

Il secoua la tête pour agiter sa courte crinière et imita un rugissement, déchirant au passage sa chemise, puis il reposa son regard sur l'inconnu… Euh… Plus de type bizarre, c'était maintenant sa Yuzu qui le regardait avec étonnement…

Isshin toussa, gêné. Il aimait _vraiment_ trop sa nouvelle voiture…

* * *

Louer une voiture… Ça fait du bien !

, Boost yourself !

* * *

_***Pater familias: Père de familles pour les non-initiés au latin :B**_

_**Voili voilou ! Vous avez trouvé ? Ah oui, le type bizarre c'était Byakuya si vous n'aviez pas deviné ;)**_

_**A bientôt les ami(e)s ! **_

_**Bisous et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou ! **_

_**Me revoilà après tout ce temps... Entre les cours et les pubs qui ne m'inspiraient pas, j'ai eu du mal !**_

_**M'enfin... La dernière pub était la pub Sixt donc bravo pour celles et ceux qui ont trouvé ! Et j'ai remarqué que nombre d'entre vous avez un fantasme inavoué en Isshin la maman ! xD**_

_**J'espère que la pub d'aujourd'hui vous plaira tout autant même si elle diffère un peu des autres... **_

_**Désolée pour toutes les fautes ! Rendez-vous en bas !**_

* * *

Vizard mobile. Sms/Mms illimités dans tous les mondes avec 5 Gigots d'internet (4G incluse dans l'abonnement), pour seulement 144 Soul Socieuros par mois, sans engagement.

Mais libre à vous d'aller chez…

* * *

_Le décor est posé, un fond blanc avec un bureau blanc et une chaise blanche sur laquelle est assis un homme blanc avec une paire de lunettes. Son air sérieux est peu engageant mais il s'adresse à la caméra avec un entrain visiblement forcé._

* * *

Nous disions donc : libre à vous d'aller chez…

* * *

Quincy Mobile !

_Le Quincy –car oui, c'en est un- imite le son d'un téléphone qui sonne._

« Driiiiiiiing »

_Il fait mine d'être étonné et décroche une sorte de bracelet surmonté d'une croix, ce qui, si l'on en croit le scénario, est le téléphone en question._

« Allo, Quincy Mobile ! »

_On entend alors une voix qui lui répond._

« - Je suis plein d'orgueil.

\- C'est parce que j'ai dit que tu étais chez Quincy Mobile que tu parles comme un Quincy ?

\- Je suis bien trop supérieur à toi pour te répondre.

\- Et bah… Tu dois être bien *** donc tu devrais appeler chez ***mobile puisque c'est pour les **** dans ton genre.

\- Comment tu me parles espèce de *** tu t'prends pour qui ****** ? Je vais te maraver la ****** ! »

_Le Quincy affiche un sourire vainqueur et rétorque à la personne au bout du fil._

« Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! J't'ai dit que tu devais aller chez ***mobile et toi tu t'es emporté alors que tu devais imiter un Quincy, donc rester maître de toi et ne pas user d'insultes ! Ah ! Encore une preuve qu'il faut aller chez Quincy Mobile ! »

* * *

Vizard mobile… Libre à vous d'aller ailleurs…

* * *

_**Re ! Alors, vous avez deviné ? :B **_

_**Un petit indice: perroquet ! **_

_**Désolée pour les fans d'Ishida -oui c'est lui le quincy- mais ça me faisait trop rire de le faire passer pour un débile ! xD**_

_**M'enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! **_

_**Dites-moi si vous savez de quelle pub il s'agit héhé !**_

_**Merci beaucoup de me suivre encore jusqu'ici. =) Je devrais pouvoir poster encore deux ou trois pub d'ici la fin de mes vacances dans 15 jours.**_

_**En attendant, amusez-vous bien et bleachez autant que vous pouvez !**_

**_Bisous,_**

**_Clo'_**

**_Ps: les "Gigots" sont en fait des GO, c'est la mère de ma meilleure amie qui le dit comme ça xD _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi !_**

**_Me revoilà ! Oui, déjà. :B En même temps faut que je rattrape mon absence d'avant... _**

**_M'enfin ! Merci pour vos review au dernier chapitre ! =) Je crois que vous avez tous reconnu la pub Virgin Mobile (je suis la seule à me souvenir de la pub où ça faisait "Virgin Mobile, détendu du mobile~ ? xD)_**

**_Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle parodie. Quand j'ai vu l'originale à la télé, j'ai tout simplement éclaté de rire, c'était tellement drôle xD_**

**_Bon, bonne lecture :D Enjoy !_**

* * *

Jùshiro Ukitake avait bossé pendant plus de 24h d'affilée. Et il n'en avait pas fini. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu rouquin qui se baladait pour une raison obscure dans tout le Seireitei, amochant pas mal de Shinigamis au passage.

Aussi, Jùshiro Ukitake profitait-il de la courte pause dont il bénéficiait. Enfin. Il se dirigea à pas lourds vers la salle de repos, et là, sans hésitation, se jeta sur la machine à café. Plus que le saké encore, le café était indispensable aux officiers du Gotei 13. Mais heureusement, cette machine à café _là_, était réservée aux capitaines. On pourrait alors croire que le café était toujours abondant. Il n'en était rien. Ce fut donc pour cette raison que le capitaine de la 13e division poussa un soupir de soulagement qui dût retentir jusque dans le Rukongai lorsqu'il vit qu'il restait une capsule. Du meilleur café en plus : un Zanpaklluto !

Jùshiro inséra la capsule dans la machine, rabattit le couvercle, et, avec délectation, pressa le bouton, écoutant le bruit du breuvage s'écoulant dans la petite tasse comme s'il écoutait le Boss faire son éloge.

Une longue, très longue dizaine de secondes s'écoula avant que la tasse ne soit remplie presque à ras-bord. Mais qu'importait. Ukitake avait son café. Il porta la boisson jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais alors qu'il allait engloutir son contenu, un bruit retentit à côté de lui. Il sursauta, veillant toutefois à ne rien renverser –réflexe de survie- et fit volte-face.

« Shunsui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le capitaine de la 8e division ne répondit rien, mais son regard voulait tout dire. Ukitake amorça un geste de refus, puis il eut une brillante idée. Il sourit et lança un sourire narquois à son interlocuteur.

« Nice haori *» lui dit-il.

Kyõraku haussa les sourcils. Hésita un instant. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour un café après une telle journée ?

Il grogna et céda. Il ôta son kimono et le tendit à l'autre. Mais il ne regretta pas longtemps son geste car il reçut le Zanpaklluto en retour ! Il s'éloigna. Vainqueur.

* * *

Shunsui Kyõraku était épuisé. Sa journée avait été un véritable enfer. Tout le monde courait partout, à la recherche d'un intrus, un rouquin apparemment. De ce fait, il avait parcouru touuuuut le Gotei 13. Des CENTAINES de fois, avant d'enfin bénéficier d'une pause… Il avait quand même réussi à avoir son café ! Bon, il l'avait piqué à son meilleur ami, mais il lui revaudrait ça, pas de panique.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, mais alors qu'il allait engloutir son contenu, un bruit retentit à côté de lui. Il sursauta, veillant toutefois à ne rien renverser et fit volte-face. (Avez-vous une impression de déjà vu ? xD)

« M-mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? »

Si Shunsui Kyõraku avait été un personnage de manga, aucun doute qu'il se serait vidé de son sang par le nez. Car la demoiselle devant lui était tout simplement magnifique. Certes petite, mais avec de sublimes yeux violets, et des cheveux noirs avec une coupe garçonne absolument adorable.

La jeune femme en question de répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le café du capitaine de ses si beaux yeux. Shunsui tangua. D'un côté, il méritait _vraiment_ ce café… Ou presque. Mais d'un autre côté, cette fille était si jolie !

« Bon, bon… Tenez… »

La fille lui sourit et il sentit fondre sa frustration comme neige au Soleil. La donzelle fit alors demi-tour et rejoignit un homme. Shunsui grogna, dépité, alors comme ça elle avait déjà un…

« - Tenez, capitaine Ukitake, un café pour vous !

\- Ah, merci Rukia, tu es vraiment la meilleure ! »

Le capitaine de la 8e division n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son ami l'avait bien eu… Lui, son haori, et même son Zanpaklluto…

Shunsui soupira…

« Seispresso… What else** ? »

* * *

**Nice haori: joli haori **

**What else: quoi d'autre**

_**Re ! :B Alors, me dites pas que vous ne voyez pas ! Allez quoi, elle est facile celle là ! :B**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas !**_

_**Reviews ? ;)**_

_**A la prochaine, bisous.**_

_**Clo'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à touuuuuuuus~**

**Oui, je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié... Hum, je m'excuse :B**

**Mais me revoilà pour une nouvelle pub ! **

**Je suppose que vous avez tous trouvé la Pub Nespresso de la dernière fois xD Elle était facile !**

**Bon, bonne lecture =) On se retrouve en bas :3**

* * *

Stark pointe le canon de son pistolet sur le front d'Ukitake qui recule, les mains levées, sur fond de décor Hollywoodien.

_La vidéo se met à buguer, un petit cercle de téléchargement s'affiche._

Voix Off : « Bleach, la série qui bugue toutes les quatre secondes. »

Stark pointe toujours le canon de son pistolet sur le front d'Ukitake qui recule toujours. Un nouveau bonhomme sort alors à moitié de l'écran. Il s'agit de Ryûken Ishida, vêtu d'un costard, qui avance doucement derrière l'Espada. Il tient une paire de gants très blancs entre ses mains.

_La vidéo se remet à buguer, un petit cercle de téléchargement se réaffiche._

Voix Off : « Bleach, des actions coupées au plus mauvais moment. »

La scène se poursuit… Toujours…

_La vidéo se re-remet à buguer… Bla bla bla cercle de re-retéléchargement._

Voix Off : « Bleach, des épisodes interminables qui n'en finissent… Pas… »

Toujours le même speech, la même scène, si bien qu'on commence sérieusement à s'emmerder…

Voix Off : « Bleach, une série que tu ne verras jamais. »

* * *

Heureusement, il y a Color Vive*, de SRF ! Streamer à pleine puissance pour seulement 19,99 Shillingamis** par mois pendant un an !

* * *

*** Color Vive: Bon alors c'est un jeu de mots très, très pourri parce que Bleach= délavé donc Color Vive... Bref x)**

**** Shillingamis: Encore un jeu de mots pourri avec Shilling xD Bref bref**

**Voilà ! Désolée pour les blagues de merde et les fautes d'orthographe tout ça...**

**Bon je suis sûre que vous allez trouver =) **

**Bisous, merci d'être toujours là, de lire et de reviewer ! *v* Vous êtes géniaux 3**

**A la prochaine :D**

**Clo'**


End file.
